Fifth wheel hitches are well known to those in the trailer towing field. Various models of fifth wheel hitches have been manufactured and sold by Reese Products, Inc. The fifth wheel hitches generally include base and mounting assemblies that are held in the bed and mounted to the frame of a pick up truck. The base assembly supports a head assembly including a skid plate and a locking jaw mechanism for securing the king pin of the trailer being towed in proper position with the weight of the trailer properly supported on the skid plate. An example of a fifth wheel hitch assembly incorporating such a structural arrangement is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,323 to Czuk et al.
The present invention relates to an improved fifth wheel hitch assembly including a number of product enhancements. Those enhancements include, but are not limited to, (a) a king pin envelope with a rolled edge for increased pin bearing area and added strength; (b) a modular, arched base assembly with two legs and a central housing section; (c) a new foot arrangement for docking the base assembly to the mounting assembly; and (d) a wide funnel or throat for easier trailer alignment and simple trailer connection.